Before He Cheats
by Lyli Evangeline Winchester
Summary: Rose hates Jake...here is some insight as to why she hates him. song-fic


**_I was listening to Carrie Underwood's song Before He Cheats and it made me think of Jake and Rose._** _**Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.**_

_**One shot of Rose and Jake....I don't own the song or Twilight....Comment Please.**_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
__and she's probably getting frisky...  
__right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

I finished my beer, Alice was my bartender tonight. She was my best friend in High School. I was leaning over the bar to see if I could see her when I saw him. Jake was up against the wall with some _bitch_, kissing. The only thing going through my mind was OH Hell no.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

They walked over to one of the pool tables and he got behind her and helped her shoot the ball. I was beyond pissed , I waved Alice over to pay my tab for the evening. I walked out of the bar and towards the parking lot. I saw his red truck parked at the end of the lot.

_And he don't know..._

I got my baseball bat out of the backseat and walked over to his truck. I was a little foggy but I went over. I got the truck open, I carved the seats to where the word, I_ 'Rose' _was visible. I got out of the car and proceeded to beat the truck with the bat. Once I got my anger out on the picked up my keys and slashed the tires. He wasn't gonna forget the day he cheated on Rosalie Lillian Hale.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,  
__carved my name into his leather seats...  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I walked back into the bar, I bought another beer and sat down and talked to Alice for a while. I head the Karaoke Machine start up. I looked over my shoulder to see the girl picking out a song. I rolled my eyes and took another swig of beer. She looked drunk and Jake looked a little too happy. He left her alone and headed towards the bathroom.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
__white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
__Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
__and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
__Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
__And he don't know..._

I laughed as I remembered what I did to his car, he wasn't gonna forget the cheating anytime soon. I was going to forget the cheating Bastard and get on with my life. I saw the cutest guy walking over to me. A smile glued to my face, I flirted until I saw Jake walk back over to the girl.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
__carved my name into his leather seats,  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

I walked over to him and dropped the key to his truck in his drink. He looked at me, regret flashed across his face. I just turned and left. I walked out of the bar and into a new chapter of my life. Jake wasn't going to be part of it and that was fine by me.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
__I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
__Cause the next time that he cheats...  
__Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

The next girl is gonna deal with this , but it aint my problem. They may do what I just did, I don't care. I smiled as I walked to my car. He killed my heart, I kill his car. I wasn't going to deal with his crap anymore. I was finally done. He should have thought, but he didn't. It wont happen to me again.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
__carved my name into his leather seats...  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats... _


End file.
